


Mikey Takes a Memo

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey hides under Gerard's desk to give him a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey Takes a Memo

Mikey knew that Gerard would be in his office any time now so he could finish the comics that he was working on. He climbed underneath the desk and waited patiently. Meanwhile, Gerard was in kitchen making a pot of coffee. He mindlessly gazed out the window, no idea even that Mikey was there as he listened to the coffee pot brew. When it finished he, he poured it in his mug and walked toward his off with it. He hummed quietly to himself, completely at piece in his own little world.

He walked into his office, made his way around the desk, placed his coffee down and sat down. Mikey stifled a giggle from under the desk and watched his brother get comfortable. His legs were just apart enough for Mikey to reach his hand in there and he did. He rubbed Gerard through his sweat pants and he felt him stiffen a bit at the new sensation that was touching him and the fact that he didn't know who it was under there.

Pulling out from the desk, he saw his younger brother underneath the desk. "Mikey, what the fuck are you doing under there?"

"Shut up and move back in."

Gerard shrugged to himself and rolled his chair back into the same spot it had been in. Mikey pulled his sweatpants down and pulled his semi-hard cock out. He stroked Gee into hardness as he listened to the soft moans from above the desk. Mikey climbed onto his knees and swirled his tongue around his tip.

"Oh, god, Mikey," he moaned out above him.

Mikey put his hand around the base and took just the tip into his mouth. He stroked him while he sucked the tip pulling all the precum out to drip into his mouth. Gerard leaned back to look under the desk so that he could watch what he was doing. Their eyes connected and stayed that way making the moment so much more intimate for the two of them. He watched his brother remove his hand and take him all the way into his mouth, making him choke and Gee threw his head back, closing his eyes at the sensation.

He bobbed his head up down on his cock, taking him in as much as he could and watched the pleasure that he saw that kept flowing over his brothers face. He enjoyed the moments most though, when their eyes were connected because it made him hard. Mikey wasn't looking for anything in return, the sight of his brother in submission to him like this, was satisfying in its self. He put a free hand on his balls and began to roll them around his hand sending more moans to escape his brother's lips.

Pulling it out, he licked around his cock and watched is brother look down with a pleading look in eyes. He continued to tease him with his tongue as Gerard closed his eyes and Mikey knew that he was totally and completely at his mercy. Again, he swirled his tongue over the tip of his cock and that was when he spoke to him again.

"Mikey, stop teasing me and fucking make me cum."

He looked up at him and grinned, but did as he was told and took Gerard into his mouth all the way and let himself gag on him. Then proceeded to bob wildly up and down while he tugged softly on his balls. Gerard grabbed the side of the chair to hold himself still as he didn't want to fuck his face, he just wanted Mikey to suck him until he came. Like the champ he was, Mikey sucked him and tugged his balls until Gerard's moans were so loud that he swore the neighbors would hear him. 

When he finally came, he yelled out and kept his eye contact with Mikey and as he finished Mikey pulled off licking his lips as the cum dribbled down his chin.

Climbing out from under the desk he looked at Gerard with a grin. "Might want to get a tissue," Gee said pointing at his own chin to show him that there was a little mess there.

Mikey turned and grabbed a tissue, wiping his face. He tossed it in the garbage and picked up Gee's coffee, then proceed to gulp down. Placing the coffee down, he said, "ahhh."

"I was going to drink that you know," Gerard said to him.

"I know," Mikey said to him with a smile. "See you later, Gee," he said walking out of the room.

Gerard watched him go and just shook his head. "Well, no one takes a memo like Mikey does." He stood up, picked his mug off the desk and went to get himself a cup of coffee that he could drink so he could finish what he was suppose to be doing in the first place.


End file.
